Rewind the Threads of Time
by SlytherinChan
Summary: Time can be a rather complicated thing. Especially when you have a sentient school or castle taking you back in time so you can redo your whole life. Luckily, this trip in time will most likely be for the better. Slash! Slytherin Harry!
1. Prologue

**Me: Yo everyone, this is my first HP fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it...okay I lie. I have written quite a few others but never got around to typing them up. They are all just sitting in a binder waiting for me to get around to them. Now, Sevvy-chan will be giving us the disclaimer.**

**Severus: The dunderhead above me does not own Harry Potter series or any of it's characters, thank gosh. She only owns the storyline that is about to play itself out.**

Summary: Time can be a rather complicated thing. Especially when you have a sentient school or castle taking you back in time so you can redo your whole life. Luckily, this trip in time will most likely be for the better.

Warnings: SLASH! Manipulative old coot! aka DUMBLEDORE! Creature Harry! Soul Bonds! Bad Ron! Slytherin Harry!

:: "Yo!" :: - Parasletongue

"Yo!" - Speech

_'Yo!'_ - Thoughts

**"Yo!"** - Speech between bonded that no one else can hear.

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, you can't be serious of going through with this insane plan of yours." A distressed Hermione cried out when she noticed the teen heading towards the forbidden forest.<p>

"Of course I am 'Mione, when have you ever known me to joke about something like this?" Harry asked in a somewhat hollow voice.

"I haven't ever but still-" She was cut off by arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but this is the only way." He pulled away from her and continued towards the forest and towards his grave. Hermione couldn't help but release a sob that she had be holding in. She knew why Harry was so accepting of his death now when only hours before he would have fought the odds.

Everything around Harry seemed to be a blur as he moved in the direction that he felt Voldemort's magical signature. The only thing that made him stop was when he felt a burning feeling in his hand. Opening it to reveal the ring he had been holding, he watched as the ressurrection stone floated up and five souls surrounded him. He felt as his breath got caught in his throat at who the spirits were.

Falling to his knees, he felt tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks. His arms instinctively wrapped around himself and he said through his choaked sobs, "Mom, Dad, Padfoot, Moony...Severus..." As he said Severus' name, the spirits could practically hear the boy's heart breaking and soul calling out for it's missing part.

Remus was the first to catch on to why Harry sounded that way about Severus. He could hear Moony whining in the back of his mind for their cub. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lily and Severus catching onto what he had already. Severus was staring at the boy with wide eyes while Lily was looking at her son in grief. Prongs and Padfoot were quite slow about this sort of thing.

Severus opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally managed to stumble out, "S-Soul bond, but I thought that only happened with magical creatures!"

Harry gave Severus a painful glance and quietly whispered, "Ask Mum and Dad."

Severus turned to Lily and James immediately and gave them a look the easily read 'explain'. Lily and James looked down at the feet guiltily and Lily was the first to say, "James and I aren't really human...I am a Veela/Werewolf hybrid and James is a Vampire/Dragon Hybrid. this would make Harry a Veela/Werewolf/Vampire/Dragon Hybrid."

Everyone was staring at Lily and James with wide eyes and then they looked over to Harry who quietly said, "I only came into my inheritance last night so I don't even know how to work my powers yet...I only felt the soul bonds this morning."

Sirius, suprisingly, was the one to catch something that Harry had said. "You said bonds like you have more then one."

Harry looked down at the ground before giving them all a hollow, almost dead, look. "You're right Padfoot, I did say it with a 's'. I have to k-kill my other one."

"The dark lord is your other mate?" Remus asked in distress.

Harry nodded his head before whispering, "But don't worry, Nox has already agreed with me that it is for the best to kill him."

Remus raised a questioning eyebrow up at Harry. The boy, noticing his surrogant godfather's look quietly said, "Nox is what I call my wolf."

Pain could be seen in Remus' and Lily's eyes then they heard that. An inner wolf would usually fight to the death to keep it's mate safe. For one to give up meant there was truly no hope left.

"Cub, I don't know what to say..."

Harry smiled at Remus before asking quietly, "Will you all be with me as I end this?"

He got a nod of affirmation and watched as they all faded away until only Severus was left standing in front of him. Slowly rising from the ground, he walked over to the spirit and whispered to him, "I will be with you soon my beloved." Pressing his lips to the spirit's, he quickly pulled away and began heading towards Voldemort without another word.

When he reached the clearing, the first thing he heard was Hagrid bellowing at him, "HARRY? What er ya doing 'ere, it isn't safe!"

The friendly half-giant was on his knees, ropes securely around his neck so that the deatheaters could hold him down. Though it wasn't this that Harry wanted to break down at. No, it was the snake-like man in front of him. His other mate. Within his mindscape Nox released a mournful howl that echoed through his ears and, by the look on Voldemort's face, through his mind too.

"I'm sorry Nox...I can't kill him. **We** can't kill him."

Voldemort was saying something, but Harry didn't really pay attention until he heard, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

A bloody tear escaped Harry's eye and rolled down his cheek as he hissed, _:: "I love you Tom..." ::_

The curse slammed into Harry's chest and every thing went black. Voldemort was barely able to catch Harry's last words, but when they finally registered in him mind Harry was already gone.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

**I just want to tell you all that I haven't given up on this story! I am currently in the process of typing the next few chapters up so just give me a bit more time. I will get you the next chapter very soon! Don't give up on me!**


End file.
